Love Dolls
by Kamie-Chan
Summary: Happy has managed to get his paws on Kain's Mr. Cursey dolls and has come up with a great idea to try and get Natsu and Lucy to finally become a couple! Will his plan work or will it backfire? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction~ I hope you like it. Apologies if I make mistakes, I haven't written anything in a long time! Please bare with me on this first part! Got carried away with the backstory hehe.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail~ and the cover image is not mine, belongs to Hiro~  
**

* * *

**Love Dolls**

It was on the mystical Tenrou Island where we find our heroes locked in battle against the Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart. Several teams of Fairy Tail members had split up around the island to try and take down the members of the dark guild. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were up against the strange and overweight form of Kain Hikaru and his Mr. Cursey dolls. It had been a couple of hours since their fight began and it was getting tiresome. Kain had been ruthless when he managed to snag a strand of Lucy's hair to attach it to one of his dolls, effectively making her a giant ragdoll as she was forced to attack Natsu. After one too many insults thrown at Kain (from Natsu), he went berserk and decided to finish the battle using sheer strength alone.

Currently it was up to Lucy and Happy to defeat Kain as Natsu was presently half buried under a heavy pile of debris. As Lucy dodged another attack, she quickly threw a glance towards her partner to see how he was fairing. She saw him trying to wriggle out from underneath the rubble yet again, but it did not budge, he leveled the rocks with a frown.. _'At least he doesn't look too hurt.'_ If it were under different circumstances, Lucy would have found his pouting expression cute. Unfortunately they were in battle, and she was trying to dodge giant meaty fists aimed to crush her skull. She mentally sighed. '_Such a pity.'_

Since Kain was so focused on attacking Lucy he did not notice Happy diving down to steal the 'Lucy' doll from his belt until it was too late. Happy was sticking his tongue out at him as he dangled the doll tauntingly above Kain's head.

A sigh of relief escaped Lucy's lips, glad the doll was out of Kain's clutches. Now she wouldn't have to worry about being controlled by the cursed doll if he went back to using magic.

"G-give Mr. Cursey back before I crush you cat! Woo-wee!" Kain spat out as he tried to jump and reach the exceed, Happy quickly dodged back when Kain's hand nearly swatted him. He gripped the doll closer to his small chest.

"Wah! Natsu save me!" Happy wailed, as he flew towards the immobile dragon slayer.

"Why you little-" Kain bit out as he made an attempt to chase the cat. Not wanting him anywhere near Happy, Lucy quickly decided to distract him, she bent down and grabbed the nearest rock, eying him with a fierce glare.

"Hey jerk!" Lucy shouted as she threw the small rock towards him, it hit his head, but it did no damage. It did however, draw his attention away from Happy. _'Good.'_ "Your fight is with me." She growled out. On the outside she tried to appear ready for a fight, in reality, she could sense her magic was pretty much depleted, running solely on the last of her adrenaline rush. She highly doubted she was going to win this battle, but she would be damned if she didn't give it her all to protect her friends. As Kain drew closer she circled him, trying to formulate a plan of attack. They needed to defeat this guy soon. But_ how?_

A sudden bright flickering of light coming from her right hand caught her attention, as she glanced down towards it she immediately began freaking out.

Her hand was on _fire_.

"Ahh! My arm!" Lucy screeched in alarm, tears pouring out of her eyes as she tried to frantically wave the flames off. Only belatedly realizing that the flames were not hurting her at all, they was just...there. While trying to figure out what was happening she heard a giddy chuckle behind her, that sounded an awful lot like Natsu. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at him, noticing he was holding the 'Lucy' doll that Happy had stolen off Kain just moments ago. It wasn't hard to figure out who lit the doll's arm on fire. His onyx eyes glinting in childlike wonder as his gaze darted between her and the doll.

"It worked! That's a relief!" Natsu grinned at her. Her jaw dropped at his offhanded reaction, she lightly stomped her foot in indignation.

"But what happened if it didn't you dope!" Lucy cried, _not everyone was fireproof like him._ "My arm could have been bur-" She was cut off when she felt her body begin to shift upwards without her consent.

"Catch Happy!" Natsu called out as he tossed the doll back to the blue exceed, causing Lucy to also fly into the air with a squeal. "Use Max Speed!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted as he flew up high activated his Aera magic, bringing Lucy along with him unwillingly. His wings glowed brilliantly as he began to fly downwards. Lucy could just make out Happy giggling as he quickly arranged the doll's pose. "Time for Lucy Fire!" The exceed cheered enthusiastically.

"Kyaaa! Stupid Cat!" Lucy screamed frantically as she was hurtled towards Kain with tremendous speed. Why did it seem she was the one always getting into such crazy scenarios!? Before she could curse her predicament and her crazy partners further she felt her boot made hard contact with Kain's chubby face, the force of her momentum smashing his face against the ground leaving a small crater. Standing up on wobbly legs she felt the exhaustion making its way into her sore limbs, but she was happy she was in control of her body again.

"Woo-wee..." Kain rasped out as he fell unconscious. Satisfied that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, Lucy rushed over to help Natsu, using the last of her magic energy to summon Taurus, the pervy bull made light work of the debris that had fallen on the dragon slayer, freeing him in rapid time.

Glad to be free of his rocky confinement, Natsu ran up to her and gave her a small one-armed hug. His eyes scanning over her to assess the damage Kain had done to her, a concerned frown appeared on his face. To be honest she was surprised she was still standing after such a long fight, her whole body ached and demanded rest. Not wanting to appear weak or worry him further, she mustered up a bright smile for him. He instantly returned it with his own boyish grin. His smile always seemed make her feel better. As she went to make a step, her leg wobbled and she began to topple over, warm arms instantly wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her from falling. Natsu seemed to always be there to catch her.

_'So much for not appearing weak though.'_ She let out a weak laugh.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. She nodded slowly, as if unsure. He observed her for a few moments, before crouching down in front of her, motioning to get on his back. Lucy cautiously crawled onto his back, locking her arms in front of him to secure herself. The warmth of his back seeped into her, while his smoky scent reached her nose, it was comforting. He slowly started to rise, briefly worrying he might drop her, she tensed. "Don't worry Luce. I got ya."He assured with an easy grin. Lucy was touched on how protective he was of her, and glad he couldn't see her face rival the shade of Erza's hair.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said softly, smiling against the crook of his neck, her lips lightly brushing over his warm skin by accident, he shuddered slightly from the touch. She raised a blonde brow, clearly not expecting that reaction, she wasn't imagining it right? A small spark of hope fluttered in her chest. She waited to see if he was going to do anything further, but all he did was reposition her legs so they were properly secure, then started walking without another word. Her mood deflated. _'Guess it was nothing afterall.'_

Happy was walking past the fallen form of Kain, still with the Lucy doll in his paw. As his eyes glanced over at Kain he spotted another cursed doll tucked in his belt. Without much thought Happy crept over and took it. Now normally he would never take things without permission (apart from that one time when he stole Virgo's celestial key from her previous owner), but they were so much fun! And besides, they were just dolls, surely Kain could just make more later so no harm done.

"Happy hurry up! We need to go meet up with the others!" Natsu called out to the small exceed.

"Aye!" Happy chimed, taking one last glance at the dolls, then stowed them in his knapsack with a grin.

It wouldn't hurt to keep them as a momento.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the first part! Next part will be up soon! So what did you guys think? Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Woah thanks for the reviews/faves and follows guys! I'm glad you like the story so far! Let's hope I don't ruin it! :D

**Also this isn't the last part, I decided to break it up so the next chapter will be the last.**

* * *

**Love Dolls**

* * *

It was not long after when the incident of Achnologia reared its ugly head. But thanks to the guild's strong bond and the grand mystical powers of the first guild master, Mavis, she cast Fairy Sphere upon them that froze the guild members in time for seven years. After the seven year absence from the world, the guild members were eventually found and returned back to Magnolia, safe and unharmed thanks to the Blue Pegasus guild.

* * *

Three weeks after their return, the guild members of Fairy Tail found themselves enjoying an unusually peaceful day, that is until they sensed a foreboding sensation as they heard shouts from outside drawing closer. Soon enough the front doors opened swiftly to reveal a very angry Lucy, a tired Natsu and a happy...well...Happy.

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy growled at the dragon slayer as she stomped inside the guild, said dragon slayer was slowly trailing in behind her. "I can't believe you beat up our client! I needed that money for rent!" Lucy complained. Natsu rolled his eyes at her, heaving an exasperated sigh. She had been yelling at him the entire trip home over the loss of her rent money. Admittedly, he was sorry about that, and would try to make it up to her, however, he did have a good reason for his violent outburst. Or at least he liked to think so.

"Geez, I said I was sorry already Luce!" He groaned out, his tone sounding anything but apologetic, because honestly, he was not sorry at all. "But he had it coming. He was acting all stupid and weird towards you..." he growled, "I didn't like it." Natsu huffed defensively, crossing his arms. Even the mere recollection of that guy ogling Lucy so blatantly made him want to go back there and fire punch him again for good measure.

Since returning from Tenrou Island, Natsu had finally begin to notice just how much attention Lucy got from the opposite gender. And he did not like it one bit. At first he was confused about the extra protectiveness he felt towards the blonde, as he wasn't like this with his other female nakama, but when it came to Lucy he was bordering on possessive. It did not take long to figure out his feelings towards the celestial maiden had shifted into something far more than platonic.

Oblivious to Natsu's internal monologue, Lucy had paused her walking to level him with a thoughtful stare, placing a slender finger against her lips, pondering over his statement.

"Well yeah, even though he was good looking, he was a creep." Lucy stated as she recalled his handsome features, but it irritated her to no end that the client stared at her chest the whole time he was briefing them of the mission (before Natsu pounced off his chair and punched him of course). She snapped out of her thoughts, "But I could have handled it myself if he tried anything!"

Natsu froze, his features darkening."You thought he was handsome!? Were you enjoying his attention then?" he asked incredulously, selectively hearing only the first part of her sentence.

"No I didn't enjoy it!" She growled out indignantly, her hands clenching by her sides. "Seriously Natsu, what's with the attitude!?" She demanded. Staring into his onyx orbs she noticed they were a mix between anger and something foreign, an expression that did not belong on Natsu's face, ever. Curiosity was nagging at her. What was with that look? She wanted to decipher it but was afraid she would get her hopes up again by over-thinking things.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort but promptly shut it. He was about to let slip that he didn't want her acknowledging the appearance of other guys (regardless of who they were). The only guy he wanted her to think was good looking was himself. Wait... did she even find _him_ attractive? He paused, feeling a rare moment of self consciousness, it felt inexplicably weird. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, he sharply turned away from her and stalked towards the bar.

"Oi Flame-brain! When are you gonna stop being such an idiot!?" Gray called out when Natsu walked passed where the ice mage was seated. Natsu instantly bristled at his insult, clenching his fists.

"Shut it Snowflake! Not in the mood to deal with you today." He growled, sending Gray a baleful glare but continued to the bar. "Kinana! Gimme a fire whiskey." He called out.

Lucy watched him from where she was standing with an angry pout, wondering what the heck had gotten into him lately. Considering he had just ignored what would normally be an instigation for a brawl between him and Gray, something was off. Those two _always_ fought. A head of blue approaching her brought her out of her thoughts to come face to face with her best friend, Levy. The solid script mage placed a petite hand on her shoulder, giving her a small comforting smile before she spoke.

"Lu-Chan, you shouldn't be mad...he was probably just trying to protect you." Levy soothed, trying to placate her blonde friend, it seemed to be working. "You know you're the most precious person to him." The petite woman's eyes shone with kindness and understanding, all too aware of Lucy's feelings towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Riiiiight, I'm his 'precious _nakama_' afterall." Lucy sighed as she looked at the ground. "He's too _dense_ to ever think about something like romance Levy." She said quietly.

"I dunno..." The bluenette trailed off, looking over to Natsu sagging in his chair before she turned back to Lucy. Her eyebrows and mouth raised in a sly as she leaned towards the blonde in a conspiratorial manner. "When you mentioned that guy's appearance Natsu looked like he was jealous to me." She sang, a hint a teasing was laced in her soft voice.

Lucy would have loved nothing more than to believe her, but a stubborn part of her brain refused to have 'Natsu' and 'jealous' in the same sentence. She hated that part of her brain. Her heart on the other hand, wanted to latch on to every shred of hope it could grasp onto, where Natsu might see her more than just a friend. Why you ask? Simple.

Because she loved the pink haired idiot.

_'Stop it Lucy! Don't think anymore about your hopeless love-life.'_ Her stomach growled and for once she welcomed the sound of something to distract her thoughts. She didn't realize how hungry she was! Giving Levy a quick hug, Lucy made her way to the bar she noticed the only vacant seat was, ironically, beside Natsu. _'Of course it was.' _When she approached the seat she saw he was frowning as he drank his fire whiskey, pointedly refusing to look at her. Waving down Kinana she ordered a chocolate milkshake and a sandwich as she sat down, the bar maiden smiled sweetly to her then went to prepare her order. There was an awkward tension between the duo while she waited for her meal, tapping her fingers against the bench nervously. The typically rambunctious dragon slayer remained abnormally quiet beside her, it did not suit him. She shifted in her seat, resisting the urge to sneak a glance at him.

_'Maybe just a quick peek'_ she thought to herself as she discreetly turned her head.

Chocolate eyes met onyx.

Lucy fought down a blush at getting caught but her stare remained on him. She noted his eyes didn't hold as much anger as they did before, it was now more of a sulk than anything else but his frown still in place. A few seconds later Natsu broke their gaze and crossed his arms on the bar ledge in front of him, placing his head down and faced away from her, closing his eyes. The way he acted reminded her of when someone presented Happy with just regular cat food instead of raw fish. Her eyes narrowed.

So he was going to keep sulking was he?

Her eyebrows twitched at his childish attitude and swiveled her chair so her back was facing him. _'Two can play that game!'_ She thought stubbornly with a huff. Kinana returned with her order and Lucy all but snatched up her sandwich, taking angry bites. Making quick work of her food she decided to distract herself from thinking about him, pulling out a book from her bag she began to read.

Beside her, Natsu kept his eyes closed but his ears trained on her form. Even when they were bickering, he could not help but be aware of every little thing she did. Since the very first time they met she always piqued his interest, she was weird, but in a good way. His ears caught the sound of a page being turned was heard, followed by a huff that he couldn't help but find adorable.

From their close proximity it was unavoidable that her vanilla scent invaded his nostrils. His foul mood ebbed away, replaced by a sense of longing, he inconspicuously took a deeper sniff. He loved her scent. He wouldn't admit it aloud but it was his most favorite, even more than fire food. It was one of the reasons he loved appearing at her house at any opportune moment to hang out or sleep in her comfy bed (much to her embarrassment), her home was bathed in _her_ scent and it made him feel comfortable and happy, and dare he say, it _felt_ _like home_. And he was going to continue to beat up any weirdo that tried to take that away from him. Lucy was _his_.

So why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her already?

It is true that Natsu was dense when it came to a lot of things, that he would begrudgingly admit, romance was no different. Sure, he realized that he was _in love_ his partner, but he had absolutely no clue on how to approach her about it. Igneel never got to that part in his teachings. He could always ask a guild member, but who? He began to make a mental checklist. Gray? _'When hell freezes over!'_ Erza? He suppressed a shiver. Gajeel? _'No way!'_ Wendy? _'She was probably as innocently clueless as he was.'_ The other girls? _'They would gossip and most likely just embarrass him, especially Mirajane.'_ Happy?_ '...it was a long shot but Happy has never lead him astray before.'_

But wait...

If he was to tell her, what if Lucy did not return his feelings because _she wasn't interested_ in him? Comparing himself to her previous dates he was nothing like the pretty boys, he wasn't her type. If he told her and she said no it might put an awkward strain on their teamwork, he didn't want that to happen. His chest hurt from the thought of her possible rejection, it hurt more than when Erza punches him to 'help' him travel on trains. _'Urgh! Love was so confusing!'_

Maybe a nap would settle his nerves. '_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'_ So with one final inhale of her lovely scent he promptly fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Meanwhile, several meters away from the duo, several sets of eyes watched them exasperatedly from their seats.

"Honestly..." Mirajane sighed out, shaking her head at the duo as she served the other Fairy Tail members their orders.

"I wish they would just get together already, it's obvious to everyone but themselves on how much they like each other." Cana said matter-of-factly as she downed yet another keg of ale.

"They are pretty slow at confessing their feelings." Erza deadpanned, taking a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Especially flame for brains. He's such a moron." Gray muttered out as he took another sip of his drink, suddenly without a shirt as he leaned back into his seat.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" Juvia chimed as she eyed him in admiration. Gray looked down and softly cursed, noticing he was clad in nothing but his stripped boxers. He got up from his seat with an irritated grumble as he began to search around for his abandoned clothing.

Happy looked at his partners with down-turned ears as he sat under the table. He agreed with his fellow guild members that they should be together, but there wasn't much that could be done. As his stomach growled he decided to distract himself with a tasty fish. He reached behind him to grab a fish from his bag but his paw was met with air. Strange, he was sure he packed a fish this morning. Did he already eat it? With a small pout Happy untied his pack to place it in front of him to search thoroughly. He dug his paw further into his knapsack, feeling around he came across something foreign that felt nothing like his precious fish. Retrieving the objects he was surprised to find the Mr. Cursey dolls. His eyes went wide in recognition.

He had completely forgotten he took them! Sniffing them cautiously he could still sense Kain's magic imbued into the dolls, albeit it was only a small amount.

"It's such a shame! They would make such an adorable couple! Maybe they need just the right push." Mirajane sighed wistfully as she cuddled the empty drink tray to her chest, no doubt imagining little Natsu's and Lucy's running around. A soft smile spread across her face at the thought before she returned to the bar to help Kinana tend to their patrons.

Happy's ears perked up at Mira's statement as he glanced up to where Lucy and Natsu were seated then flickered back to the dolls in his paws, a brilliant plan formulating into his mind.

Maybe he could help afterall.

He grinned.

Though in order to not be found out (and not get into trouble), he had to try and be smart about this. Lucy was obviously awake so if he used her doll she would find out and most likely try to punish him. She was scary when she got really mad. So his best chance was to use Natsu, glad that the dragon slayer was asleep, since Natsu was a deep sleeper so he wouldn't wake up from whatever Happy had planned for him.

But wait.

There was something missing he needed in order for this to work.

A strand of Natsu's hair.

Happy hid the dolls again as eyes traveled over to his sleeping friend then around the table, wondering if anyone would catch him. They seemed pretty intent on their conversation, so that was a good sign, but the exceed still needed to be sneaky about this, like a ninja! _'Nin Nin!'_ He quietly crept out from underneath the table, summoning his wings once he was a few feet away as he made his way towards his friend.

Much to his relief, no one paid attention to the blue exceed as he flew down next to the fire dragon slayer. He raised his eyes to Lucy and noticed she was still absorbed in her book. _Good_. As nonchalantly as possible he lifted up a paw to Natsu's hair, as predicted, the sleeping mage did not stir. Happy moved his paw to make it look like he was patting his friend while he picked up a lose pink hair strand._ 'Aye! He did it!'_

Summoning his wings again he flew over to an empty table, hiding under it so his actions could be kept hidden from his fellow guild mates. Bringing out the doll with no hair, he attached the pink strand, now making it the 'Natsu' doll.

_'Aye! It's done! Time to test it out!'_ He grinned determinedly as he began to move the 'Natsu' doll's hand.

* * *

Lucy was brought out of her reading when she felt a small weight against her back. Craning her head to peer back she saw, to her embarrassment and surprise it was Natsu's hand. '_W-what the-? He's touching me?'_ Her chocolate orbs traveled over to his mane of pink hair to question his actions, but he was still faced away from her, eyes closed. Raising a blonde brow in confusion. _'Wait. Is he asleep?'_ Apparently not it seemed as his hand began to move up and down against her back slowly, almost sluggishly. A blush began to form on her pretty face as she hid her face in her book, not wanting anyone to see how much his touch affected her. The warmth from his hand was soothing and left a tingling sensation everywhere he touched, and she loved it. She wondered what brought on the sudden interaction, but she wasn't going to complain.

_'Maybe he's just being shy? Is he trying to apologize?'_ She mused, resisting a giggle. _'He could be so adorable sometimes.'_ Smiling to herself she relaxed and let him continue.

Happy was grinning to himself at the scene in front of him. It was working! Lucy was happy! If this worked out he decided he should reward himself with a giant stack of fish! After several minutes of the 'backrub' Lucy still seemed to be enjoying it, but maybe he needed to do more? His eyes narrowed in concentration.

What else could he do though? The small exceed was not experienced in human romance.

He was just a cat afterall.

As he wracked his brain to think of something his ears twitched at loud footsteps that drew near.

"Oi runt, whatcha got there?" Came a low gruff voice. The blue exceed turned his head to find the large form of Gajeel crouched down beside him, staring at the dolls in his paws. The man raised a studded eyebrow in amusement towards the cat. "You playin' with dolls?"

Happy paused, briefly wondering if he would get into trouble but seeing as it was Gajeel it was highly unlikely. As Happy opened his mouth his eyes darted back to Lucy and noticed she shifted in her chair._ 'Ah no! Don't move yet!'_ Happy mentally panicked, quickly returning the 'Natsu's' doll hand onto her back. Happy sighed in relief when Lucy stopped moving to relax once more. The feline lowered his voice as he returned to speak to Gajeel.

"Aye, these are the Mr. Cursey dolls I took from Kain on Tenrou Island. If you put a strand of someone's hair onto the doll you can control them." Happy explained lowly. "I'm trying to help Natsu and Lucy become a couple but I don't know what to do next." He whispered sadly.

A thoughtful look appeared on Gajeel's face as he processed the information.

"Is that so?" He mused, his ruby eyes glanced over to Natsu and Lucy then back to the dolls, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Give em here. I'll help." Gajeel beckoned his hands towards the dolls. At first Happy was reluctant, as if debating something. Surely he could trust the iron dragon slayer, he would know more about this than he did. Plus he was still a bit scared of Gajeel, his eyes were intimidating! After a few moments he motioned for Gajeel to gently take the dolls, telling him not to move them too much so the oblivious duo wouldn't notice. Once Gajeel had the dolls in his hands he was ready to 'help.'

_'Oh how I'm gonna enjoy this.'_ Gajeel grinned wickedly as began to move the Natsu doll's arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnnnnn! Oh my! What's Gajeel going to do? Find out in the last chapter! Please review~


End file.
